RABURETA
by kina arisugawa
Summary: Kita tidak benar-benar terpisah, ketika suratmu menjadi pengikat. [AkaKuro]


_Ditemui aku dalam setiap senyum dibuta mentari._

 _Saat kupu-kupu meninggalkan rekah bunga setelah puas bercumbu._

 _Didekap kuat beludru biru menutupi punggung._

 _Kau umbar rindu, yang kian menggebu._

 _Kau tak pernah menjadi titik. Saat sua lama berjeda._

 _Di antara merah yang rekah pada mata._

 _Kau, seringkali memandu hangat dalam dekap yang dingin._

 _Dan aku?_

 _Selalu membatasi waktu dalam temu yang kau ramu._

 _Jika bisu yang kali ini mengganggu._

 _Tolong ..._

 _Cumbu aku di penghujung waktu._

 _Dalam gores pena membeku._

* * *

 **Disclaimmer**

 **Kuroko no Basuke/** **黒子のバスケ** **© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **RABURETA** **© Kina**

 **ATTENTION** : This story are purely fictitious. All characters appearing in this story are _Fujimaki Tadatoshi_ (where some places and incidents either are products of the author's imagination or are used fictitious). Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

* * *

 _Dinan_ _,_ _20 Desember_ _20**_

 _Kepada Yth. Kapten-_ kun,

Hello, Mr. Perfect _. Bagaimana kabar di_ _hari bertambahnya usiamu_ _?_

 _Semua kebaikan semoga tercurah untuk tiap masa hidupmu, Kapten-_ kun. _Maaf jika yang kuberikan hanya sebuah ucapan dalam selembar kertas. Ya, setidaknya aku menuruti keinginanmu untuk berkomunikasi seperti ini, benar?!_

 _Seharusnya kau bersamaku di sini. Menikmati malam kudus di Dinan. Dan kau benar, ini adalah kota terindah di_ Britanny. _Banyak sekali galeri kesenian dan juga bangunan-bangunan dengan penampilan dari abad pertengahan_ _—kau bisa lihat sendiri_ _'kan_ _dari gambar_ _rumah-rumah bergaya Tudor_ _yang ada di kartu pos ini? Kau harus ke sini,_ _Akashi-_ kun _! Banyak sekali musisi jalanan yang akan membuatmu terperangah_ _melalui alunan nada klasik_ _—_ _dan masih banyak lagi keindahan yang ingin kunikmati bersamamu._

 _boleh aku menuliskan pengakuan dosa?_ _—_ _sudahlah, izinkan saja supaya kau tahu._

 _Ano.. kemarin, saat aku berkunjung ke Pont des Arts, teman seasramaku mengusulkan agar aku menaruh namamu di sebuah gembok pada jembatan di sana. Dan saat melakukannya, diam-diam aku berdoa agar hatimu tertutup (terjaga) dari godaan apapun. Jadi ... maaf?_

 _Sebenarnya masih banyak pengakuan dosa yang ingin kusampaikan padamu, Akashi-_ kun..

 _Ah, sial. Kenapa kartu pos i_ _ni_ _kecil sekali, sih?_

 _Jaga dirimu,_ _Akashi-_ kun _! Sampaikan salamku untuk_ _ayahmu, Nigou dan teman-teman di klub basket. Aku merindukan kalian semua._

 _Terlebih padamu._

 _Salam_ _,_  
— _Kuroko Tetsuya_

.

 _Paris_ _,_ _30 Januari_ _20**  
_ Bonjour _,_ _Akashi-_ kun _,_

 _Maaf sekali aku baru bisa mengabarimu sekarang._ _Meski aku semakin sering menulis akhir-akhir ini, namun tidak sedetik pun editorku memberikan kelonggaran untukku menuliskan surat untukmu; terkutuklah Alex-_ san _!_

 _Dan_ _—_ _demi Tuhan!_ Shinigami _telah mengejarku dalam wujud_ Deadline _untuk selalu_ _membuatku sibuk dan mereka_ _; para editor,_ _jarang sekali memberikan kesempatan untuk_ _aku_ _mengirimkan kartu pos—ya! Mereka hanya memberikanku jatah_ _'empat_ _kartu pos_ _'_ _dan bukan_ _'_ _surat_ _'_ _, itupun hanya_ _sebulan sekali_ _! Bukankah itu kejam?! Jadi, jangan kaget jika aku jarang memberikanmu kabar dan jangan sampai kau bosan melihat gambar pemandangan kota_ _Paris_ _berulang kali_ _. Terutama untuk sesi keluh kesahku, haha._

 _Entah kenapa aku yakin dapat menghadapi semua hal ini. Aku sudah pernah mengalami yang lebih buruk_ _,_

— _Ralat; bukan aku tapi_ _ **kita**_.

 _Cium rindu,_  
— _Kuroko Tetsuya_

.

 _Paris_ _, 02_ _Februari_ _20**  
Untuk __Akashi_ _Seijūrō_ _-_ kun _, partner_ _sempurna._

' _Ketika aku mendengar kisah cinta pertamaku, mulailah aku mencarimu._

 _Sadar betapa maya pencarian itu._

 _Pada akhirnya sepasang kekasih tidaklah berjumpa di tempat tertentu._

 _Sepanjang waktu, di dalam hati mereka menyatu'_

 _Aku tidak bisa menulis banyak karena aku melakukan semua ini diam-diam. Menulis kartu pos dan mengirimnya maksudku. Yeah,_ _karena tidak mungkin juga aku mengutip semua kalimat yang ada di novelku. Aku memilihnya dengan seksama, dan kuharap itu tersampaikan dengan baik padamu._

 _Terima kasih, kau adalah hadiah terindah sepanjang dua puluh lima tahunku._

 _Un câlin_ _,_  
— _Kuroko Tetsuya_

.

 _Colmar_ _,_ _9 Maret_ _20**_

 _Aku merasa seperti mengalami deja vu di sini._

 _Ternyata benar ya, di malam hari kesunyian dapat membuat seseorang menjadi lebih peka. Mengubah yang biasa menjadi penyair._

 _Jadi jawablah Akashi-_ kun,

 _Apa nasihat terbaik untuk orang yang jatuh hati?_

 _n.b:_ _Jangan khawatirkan aku. Jaga dirimu sendiri_ _._

 _Pemujamu,_  
— _Kuroko Tetsuya_

.

 _Annecy_ _,_ _11 April_ _20**_

 _Aku sedang menikmati sarapan falafel wrap di atas kano._ Ne _, Akashi-_ kun _jangan lupa makan pagi-siang-malam ya. Lambungmu tidak setangguh egoismu, ingat!_

 _Maaf, yang merah itu saus bukan darah, jadi tenanglah._

— _K.T._

.

 _Rouen_ _,_ _22 Mei_ _20**_

 _Aku bukan pengingat yang baik, tetapi kenapa ..._

 _Kenapa Tuhan terlalu pemberi, untuk banyak menyimpan sosokmu di kepalaku. Bahkan, ketika aku sudah sejauh ini memunggungimu._

 _(Sepertinya aku akan lama berdialog dengan prêtre di gereja yang kusinggahi saat ini.)_

.

 _Orléans_ _,_ _14_ _Juni_ _20**_

 _Ada orang tangguh yang menawarkan jaminan unt_ _uk_ _menanggung rindu._

 _Menurutmu, apa kau bisa seperti orang itu?_

 _n.b: Yang kusisipkan itu adalah foto monumen_ _A_ _ndrew_ _J_ _ackson_ _, karena patung kuda itu mengingatkanku pada Yukimaru (dan membayangkan betapa gagahnya Akashi-_ kun _saat menungganginya seperti itu.)_

.

 _Angers,_ _21_ _Juli_ _20**_

 _Aku diuji cinta dengan banyak kekurangan._

 _Aku diuji rindu oleh patahnya waktu dan harapan._

 _Aku ... aku ... tidak tahan lagi._

 _Akashi_ _Seijūrō_ _-_ kun, _kau memang penguji handal dalam hidupku._

.

 _Paris_ _,_ _4 November_ _20**  
_ _Depuis longtemps déjà, Akashi-_ kun

 _Untuk_ _pria_ _, yang selalu mau mendengar keluh kesahku (dan aku selalu berterima kasih karenanya),_

 _Berhentilah cemas bila aku agak tak acuh, jangan khawatir jika aku sedikit menjauh. Tapi kumohon, berprasangka baiklah. Barangkali saja aku sedang sibuk memantaskan diri agar kelak pantas kau perjuangkan di hadapan ayahmu._

 _Tersisa satu bulan dan satu kartu pos untuk kubagi denganmu._

 _Dan kini, aku telah menghirup udara kebebasan._ _Ujianku telah selesai_ _._

 _Mungkin jalannya harus seperti ini dahulu. Dengan tidak terlalu ambil pusing pada hal-hal sepele. Menangisi masa lalu dan penentang salah satunya._

 _Jika kebahagiaan tidak ditemukan. Maka kita akan membuatnya._

Well _, tentu kau tahu apa artinya itu, bukan? :)_

 _Sampai bertemu lagi,_ _Akashi-_ kun _!_  
— _Kuroko Tetsuya_

 _n.b:_ _Berminat untuk menjemputku? Aku memutuskan_ _ke_ _Charles de Gaulle Airport lebih awal, tanggal_ _19 Desember siang_ _,_ _Pesawatku Air_ _France_ _, nomor penerbangan_ _320_ _A_ _K_ _, mendarat di Haneda pukul_ _empat_ _sore. Jika aku tak mengabarimu apa-apa, maka tidak ada perubahan jadwal keberangkatanku._

 _n.b:_ _Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu untuk kado ulang tahunmu besok?_ — _Astaga! Waktu cepat sekali, tapi kenapa aku merasa seperti satu millenium yang berlalu?! Ah ya, lagi-lagi rindu._

 _._

 _._

Seijūrō menghela napas. Sesekali ia hirup lekat-lekat aroma yang menguar dari kertas-kertas yang digenggamnya. Sejak tadi, sudah sekian ekspresi terukir di wajah rupawannya karena membaca pesan-pesan yang dikabarkan oleh pemuda manis itu. Dalam hatinya, sudah sekian perasaan pula yang dirasakannya karena membaca tulisan tangan indah yang tertera di atas kartu pos-kartu pos tersebut.

Ia senang, dan bibirnya menyungging senyum saat membayangkan kegembiraan kekasihnya. Tentang Kuroko Tetsuya yang menjalani harinya di negeri pengumbar romantisme.

Ia rindu, membayangkan pemudanya. Kuroko Tetsuya yang setiap hari menjadi subyek dalam setiap doanya.

Ia sedih, hingga nyaris menjerit, membayangkan sisi rapuh Kuroko Tetsuya . Dengan membiarkan kekasihnya menanggung kesakitan seorang diri.

Ia marah, membayangkan seorang yang dicintainya setulus hati. Kuroko Tetsuya membutuhkannya, namun ia hanya bisa meratap membaca setiap kartu pos-kartu pos itu dan melakukan nihil untuknya. Bahkan ia tidak pernah bisa mengirimnya surat balasan karena ia tahu hal itu malah akan membuat kekasihnya tambah menderita—para _penentang_ di sekitar mereka pasti langsung mengetahui bahwa selama ini Tetsuya mengirim suratnya diam-diam. Membuat berlembar-lembar kertas yang telah ditulis Seijūrō berakhir bersemayam dilaci meja.

Tetapi perasaan-perasaan buruk itu sudah melayang pergi darinya. Kini, ia akan mengucap selamat tinggal pada sikap pengecutnya. Berhenti menjadi pecundang, dan bersiap mengucap selamat datang pada kekasihnya yang sudah berbaik hati untuk menanti. Setelah meninggalkannya selama hampir satu tahun, Kuroko Tetsuya akan kembali ke Jepang. Kembali ke Tokyo. Kembali kepadanya.

Seijūrō mengenakan jaket trench-nya. Kunci mobil sudah aman berada di saku. Setelah persiapan cukup, Seijūrō kemudian menoleh kepada nakas yang ada di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Selembar kertas ia jepit pada benda penunjuk waktu di sana, memberinya sengatan untuk kembali memunculkan senyuman.

 _20 December 20**, 11.15 P.M._

Hari ini, Tetsuya kembali.

Seijūrō kembali membalikkan wajahnya ke arah jendela yang menganga terbuka. Partikel lembut itu menyelinap masuk pada celahnya. Kembali mengingat-ingat pada kenangan lalu. Mereka memiliki berbagai cerita di musim salju.

Suka-duka sudah mereka rasakan.

Namun Seijūrō akan pastikan, kisah mereka kali ini akan berakhir indah.

.

.

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka menunggu," kedua tangan Tetsuya diraih, ditarik untuk jatuh pada pelukannya. "tapi kau harus tahu bahwa kali ini aku berhasil menunggu."

Belum sampai Seijūrō menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan milik Tetsuya, Nigou menghampiri majikannya dengan antusias berlebih.

" _Toi encore! Cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas seulement une qui t'attend_ , Tetsuya."

Tetsuya mengangguk setuju pada pernyataan Seijūrō. Nigou yang kini dalam dekapan Tetsuya pun tidak lagi menjadi halangan untuk Seijūrō memberikan ciumannya yang terjeda.

Seandainya dunia ini memperbolehkan ego berkuasa, maka Seijūrō ingin agar Tetsuya melupakan saja kerisauannya itu dan tetap berdiri di sini, di sampingnya. Bukankah situasi ini sangat nyaman untuk diawetkan?

Namun mengingat masih ada beberapa hal yang masing-masing harus mereka urus, Seijūrō dengan berat hati kembali meninggalkannya lagi (meski dalam harfiah sementara).

"'Kurasa aku mulai mengerti, mengapa para pasangan _tabu_ untuk saling bertemu sebelum hari istimewa mereka."

Tetsuya menatapnya bingung, dan bagi Seijūrō itu manis.

Satu kecupan pada kening, kali ini Seijūrō benar-benar mengambil langkah menuju mobilnya, lalu berbalik. "Biar kuramal, sebulan lagi kita akan bertemu di kuil Shunkō-in." Dengan itu Seijūrō mengakhiri pertemuan mereka di Tokyo.

.

Selama ini Tetsuya tidak pernah menerima balasan surat apapun dari Seijūrō; ia bahkan tidak berani untuk sekedar berharap. Namun malam ini, saat ia merogoh saku jaketnya, bahkan seratus surat lebih yang ia kirim dirasa terjawab hanya dengan selembar kertas bermotif dalam genggamannya sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **And**

 **Akashi** **Seijūrō**

 **Together with their Families**

 **Request the honor of your presence**

 **At the celebration of their marriage**

 **Wednesday, January 31st 20****

 **Four O'clock in the evening**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **RABURETA** —

* * *

 **[Jakarta,** **5** **/2/2018]**

 **a.n :** bahagia itu sederhana, munculnya author baru di fandom knb (terlebih dg pair Akakuro) itu bagai sebuah anugerah. _So, être amis? :)_

* " _Toi encore! Cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas seulement une qui t'attend_ , Tetsuya." = Kali ini kau! Ternyata bukan hanya orang saja yang menunggumu, Tetsuya!

.

.

-Kin


End file.
